kcivil_war_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Invasion of Dean Mall
Directing. Elite. Armies. Now. The Invasion of Dean Mall commonly Referred to as The Battle of Dean Mall or Operation D.E.A.N was a major engagement in the K-Civil War, that took place from July 21st to July 22nd, 2000, in which Kids Next Door Operatives, and Kid Titans of Demoral forces clashed for control of a vital mall, that was having a special sale on Lumber and supplies. The Battle was won in a KND victory, as the Operatives of the young organization was able to escape with large loads of Lumber and tools, through the use of a single M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H, while the remaining operatives held their ground against the Titan Invasion, where by the morning of July 22nd, 2000, reinforcements arrived and repelled the Kid Titans of Demoral forcing them to retreat. This was the last major engagement, which featured a Kid Titans of Demoral Invasion of Virginia, as no other engagement occurred in Virginia following this failed assault on Dean Mall, throughout the rest of the Kid War. ''Prior to the Events On July 21st, 2000, Kids Next Door operatives were constantly trying to purchase new lumber and equipment in hopes of obtaining supplies for their organization due to the war slowly turning against them since the end of the 20th century. Thanks to a sale, on lumber, Dean Mall in eastern Virginia, became crowded with KND operatives with many obtaining supplies in both lumber tools and toys, as well as some ice cream and candy. During the course of the sale, the KND established defenses all around the mall, as far as the Parking lot, in case of an emergency, which eventually came 30 minutes into the KND's shopping spree. Engagement 'First Hours' A large Invasion force of Operatives from the Kid Titans of Demoral, Invaded the parking lot, resulting into a heavy fight occurring in the parking lot area, further forcing all KND operatives to abandon their shopping spree, and change their plans into holding the mall, until the salvage teams can obtain the supplies, and air lift them from the rooftop, by a single M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H that was designed and built with a special storage space in the spire section of the aircraft. At some point, the KND was able to obtain a great defense against the KTD Invasion, until massive heavy armored kids, arrived from the parking lot and began to spray the parking lot with heavy pressured water throwers, eventually forcing the KND operatives to retreat away from the barricades, and their flying saucer tanks to roll back in reverse. With the KTD overrunning the parking lot, the KND were able to barricade the entrance doors all around the mall, where fighting began inside the mall. 'Fight for the Mall' Within moments, the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H was completely filled with supplies and lumber, and took off escaping the Battlefield, and made it to Sector R, in Richmond. The remaining KND operatives were then forced to remain at the mall until reinforcements from Sectors M, and R could arrive. As fighting intensified in the Mall, KND operatives made multiple stands in stores, while being rolled back section by section, as Titan Operatives were able to deploy UFO tanks inside the building, and B.O.X.K.A.R.Ts from the eastern entrances. Eventually, within a half hour, the KND started to become surrounded, and were later forced to make a last stand in the mall's atrium, using chairs, tables and multiple counters as barricades, and cover. As the Titans were attacking the last of the operatives, the KND defenders were able to hold out for multiple hours until the sun started to come up, by then a single KND H.O.R.N.E.T broke through the sky light of the atrium of the mall and began to deploy more KTD operatives onto the second floor of the mall, eventually causing the KND defenders to now be surrounded on all sides. 'Kids Next Door Reinforcements Arrive' As the KND defenders eventually began to get overrun, the single HORNET, that was hovering inside the atrium was shot down, and multiple fresh operatives from Sector R repelled down and reinforced the exhausted defenders. KND reinforcements arrived, eventually forcing the Titans to retreat and abandon Dean Mall, on July 22nd, 2000. Aftermath The Victory at Dean Mall, would allow the Kids Next Door not only to restock on previous supplies, but also keep one of their most biggest Malls, where it was actually mentioned by Kids Next Door Supreme Leader Numbuh 100, that Dean Mall was actually a great victory compared to Mir Mall, which actually fell to the Titans a year prior in 1999, back in the 20th century, before the mall was retaken that same year by Kids Next Door reinforcements sent from Japan. Trivia'' Category:The K-Civil War Category:2000 Category:Canon Events Category:Kid War Engagements Category:Battles